Kaitiaki
by MizCuddlez
Summary: Family Show! everyone is involved. Chapter one is a bit gorry. but the A.N. in the first chapter explains why its very visual


"Push! Come on baby girl! Push!" Prue said supporting her sister.

"I know this is hard to do but we need to get this baby out so it stops hurting." Piper said trying to calm her sister's tears.

"But it hurts so much." Phoebe said crying.

Cole, Leo and Kyle ran out to the backyard before the swearing started.

"I said I wanted a child not hours of long pain." Phoebe screamed as a contraction came.

"Paige, tell me something. My figure. Still good?" Phoebe said panting.

"Honest?" Paige asked.

"Honest." Phoebe said.

"Perfect." Paige giving her the perfect curves sign.

Phoebe smiled.

"We need this baby to come out now Phoebe." Piper said moving to help the baby out.

Phoebe pushed and pushed.

Leo poked his head around the door "Here yet?" he said.

"Nope I think we need you three in here to help." Piper said stressed.

Leo shook his head "I will but Kyle is supporting Cole, he's a little worried."

"Wait I read something that might helllllp." Phoebe screamed.

"Prue move me to the tub." Phoebe paused in pain. "Ohh and Piper run a warm bath."

"Ok but Paige has to guide you I might drop you." Prue said as she got ready to move her.

"Ready you two." Phoebe said.

"PIPER THAT BATH BETTER BE READY!" Phoebe screamed.

Prue moved phoebe through the air. Paige steadied her when she had a contraction.

"Oh god Prue hurry I can see the Head." Paige said hurrying Prue up.

"You should have just orbed us." Prue argued while speeding Phoebe up.

"Lets not got there now." Phoebe said sweat pouring from her face.

"What use are men…." Phoebe pushed "If they get you pregnant then don't help with the birth." Phoebe pushed hard.

"Ok lower her into the bath." Piper said as she helped Paige slow Phoebe down into the bath.

Phoebe started to push but the scent of the bath helped calm her down.

"Phoebe I don't mean to put you in to much pain but this baby has to come out now." Piper said.

Prue grabbed a sponge and sponged water on her forehead.

"Um, Phoebe, I think your dress is a little wet." Paige said holding Phoebe's hand.

"And a little red, Paige!" Phoebe said.

Piper pulled Prue outside the door.

"We need to get this baby out soon or they will both die." Piper frowned.

Prue was about to say something when the whole house lit up.

"What time is it?" Prue asked.

"Midnight." Piper said.

"Piper! Prue!" Paige yelled.

Piper and Prue ran into the bath room.

"Guess what?" Paige asked.

Prue and Piper smiled as they saw the glow Phoebe was holding.

"Oh its so cuuuute." Prue said Piper who had tears in her eyes.

"She's not an it Prue, She's a Girl." Phoebe puffed.

"Sorry." Prue said and moved closer to the tub.

The baby started to sleep and the glow started to dim.

As the babies sleep deepened Leo, Kyle and Cole ran in the Door.

"Has she had the…" Cole said.

"Shhh." Piper, Prue and Paige all said.

"Piper nodded "Just waiting for her after birth and stomach to calm down."

"Ohh god Piper ever heard of a little something called too much information." Kyle said as he cringed.

Prue ushered the guys out of the bathroom.

As she closed the door she turned to Kyle "Good one." Prue said. "She doesn't need to hear that."

"Hey don't yell to much remember the boys are still asleep." Leo said.

Cole had not said a word since he saw Phoebe.

Everyone but Cole looked at the door which was opening. Out from behind the door Piper came out with a bundle of towels.

"Cole." Piper whispered, "Would you like to hole her."

Cole had a tear in his eye as he held the bundle of towels. "I am the father of the most beautiful baby girl ever." Cole smiled.

Piper signaled for Prue to follow her.

Piper and Prue walked into the bathroom where Phoebe had started to push again.

Prue looked at Piper and said "Rock, paper, scissors."

Piper nodded.

They played the game and Prue won, "Rock smashes scissors."

Piper rolled her eyes. Prue giggled and left the room. Piper turned to Paige.

"Aren't you going to leave too?" Piper said.

"If you want." Paige said.

"Nuh you can help." Piper said.

"I'm not touching it." Paige said.

Piper went over to the bath and picked up the after birth and placed it on the towel that Paige lay down on the floor.

"Good it's in tact." Piper said as she placed it in the bucket next to the bathtub.

(A.N. Just in case you haven't guessed I have not had kids I don't plan to either But my friend has read up on it told me this is how it goes and as an equestrian this is how it works for Mares so I guess it's basically the same for people.)

"Can you get rid of this Paige; I'm going to help Phoebe have a shower." Piper said.

Paige left the room and Piper drained the bath.

"Give me your hands Phoebe and stand on the mat." Piper said holding out her hands.

Phoebe took her hands and stood up.

"I'm going to turn the water on now ok?" Piper asked.

"I can shower by myself Piper." Phoebe said smiling.

"I don't want you to get hurt by falling or slipping." Piper looked worried.

"If I get hurt by anything even something small I will tell you. So sit by the door." Phoebe smiled weakly.

"Ok I'll send Prue to get your PJ's." Piper frowned.

Piper turned to the door.

"Piper." Phoebe said.

"What? Are you ok?" Piper said.

"The water is too hot. Love you." Phoebe said.

"Love you." Piper smiled and walked through the door.


End file.
